Metals are used in diverse pharmaceutical compositions for treating metal deficiencies and other metal-associated conditions. Metal deficiencies may result in various disorders, including cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, high blood pressure, hair loss, skin lesions, impaired cognitive and motor functions; nutritional additives may be tried to compensate for the deficiency. However, the form of metal delivery in treating said deficiencies or other metal-responding conditions is critical, in view of problems with metal availability and toxicity. Attempting to provide a suitable metal delivery means, hyaluronic acid has been employed for complexing metals to be delivered. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,504 relates to metal salts of hyaluronic acid and their use as antimicrobial agents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,774 relates to hyaluronic acid complexes with metals, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them. Hyaluronic acid, a fundamental component of the connective tissues, is easily biodegradable and does not show too a high residence time in a usual biological environment. Other polysaccharides have been tried for use in metal binding, such as oxidized cellulose, which was disclosed in EP 1536845 as a wound dressing in complex with silver.
It is an object of the invention to provide a metal delivery and supply means based on polysaccharides.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a metal/polysaccharide composition for treating metal associated conditions.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pharmaceutical or cosmetic composition comprising a metal/polysaccharide complex for treating skin conditions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.